Prank
by TynxCann
Summary: Berta tries to play a prank on his parents, but instead it backfires.


"What are you doing?"

Hersha who sat at the dining room table watched with curiosity as his twin brother stood near the kitchen doorway with two cans of soda in his hands. The standing teen smiled over at his brother began to erratically shake both cans as if his life depended on it. It was obvious by the look on Berta's face that he was up to something, and Hersha did not want to get involved in this at all.

"Just shaking some cans," answered Berta. He continued to shake the cans with the speed of a hurricane; his puffy, mane-like hair shook along with his movements.

"I can see that, but why?"

Berta sighed and shook his head. "Oh dear brother, dear, dear brother."

"What?" Hersha scowled at the tone of voice his twin gave him, almost like he knew something he didn't.

"With all that talk about organization and keeping track of things I'm surprised you don't know what day it is today."

Hersha pondered his brother's words and began tracking back to the last time he saw the calendar. Last he checked there was nothing worth noting happening this month. This season's play had just ended and school was far from ending any time soon. He didn't have any appointments with his doctor or at the beauty salon, nor were they going to any parties.

So what exactly was Berta talking about?

Thinking one last Hersha tried remembering the date: April 1st.

"Ah, April fools right?"

Berta smiled like a child stopped shaking the contents of the soda cans.

So that's what he was doing, he was going to play a prank on their fathers.

"Are you sure about this? Last time you tried playing a prank on them dad broke a leg and papa had to wear a wig for week." That sure was a crazy New Year's party. Dad was seriously drunk from all the alcohol that he didn't realize he broke his leg until he fell down the stairs and papa lost most of his hair because Berta thought that playing limbo while the pole was on fire was what all the cool kids were doing.

"Don't worry 'bout it, besides, this is less dangerous than that, just some soda."

Hersha sighed and looked back down at the homework he was doing. "If you say so."

"I know so. Now all I need is- here they come!" Setting the cans on the table Berta hurried to sit down in a chair in front of his brother and act as innocent as possible.

Their fathers, Virus and Trip, or papa and dad walked into the room wearing the fanciest and most elegant outfits that ever breached the light of day. Both their fathers wore suits, but they were fancy and expensive suits- diamonds studs on the collars, golden cuffs and shirts and pants made from the most expensive brand possible. They were practically wearing the twin's college fund.

"Dad, papa, what are you wearing?" asked Hersha with an astounded look on his face.

"We got invited to a party at Toue's today. Looks like he wants to celebrate April Fools with a big party, which I don't understand at all since it's not something we should be celebrating," answered their papa. He adjusted his back glasses and the buttons on his shirt before sighing. "I can never understand Toue and his love for throwing parties whenever he feels like it. It's like he trying to show how rich he is."

Their dad who stood next to Virus pulled against the collar giving an annoyed look. "I just don't like having to wear such crummy suits. Why did he send this to us again?"

"Because Toue wants everyone to go in fancy outfits because he's so fancy," said Virus with a heavy accent voice that was meant to tease Toue.

"So Toue gave those to you? Dang, now I really wish I could bang his grandson just so he could give me money," announced Berta. Under the table Hersha gave his heel a kick before directing their attention back to their fathers.

"Yeah well maybe someday," said Trip. "For now we have to be super careful with these since it's only a rental from Toue. Even the slightest stain and we'll have to pay for these with our lives."

Hersha turned to look at his brother with worried eyes. The prank his twin was about to commit was going to be twice as worse than the one at their New Year's party. That was only a leg and some hair, but this time it's going to be every single penny they own, which was definitely worse.

"Well we have to go now, wouldn't want to be late. I left some money for pizza and remember to not stay up so late, you have school tomorrow." Going around the table Virus gave both his sons a kiss on the cheek- Berta wiping the slobber on his cheek very dramatically- and clasped his arm with Trip's. "Love you boys."

"Bye, bye!"

Berta and Hersha waved at their parents with equal "I love you too," back at them and watched as their back retreated to the front door. Luckily their fathers didn't notice the two cans of soda on the table or who knows what kind of trouble they (Berta specifically) would have been if they ruined those expensive suits.

Hersha gave a sigh of relief. "You're lucky they didn't notice."

"Yeah, I guess I'm one lucky son of a-"

"Oops, forgot something." Trip came jogging back into the dining room. "Gotta quench my thirst before leaving. Toue always serves the worst kind of drinks possible." Their dad took one of the soda cans and began opening it.

"Dad, no!"

Berta's cry was too late, their dad had already opened the an and brought on a whole lot destruction. Trip stood in the dining room, face and suit coated in what could only be orange soda. The suit was ruined, as well as their chance at going to a college.

Trip simply dropped the can on the table and turned to look at Berta with an aggravated look on his face.

Berta lightly laughed. "Um... April fools?"

Trip shook his head.

Well there goes their college fund.


End file.
